


homestuck headcanons

by King_of_Swag



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Headcanon, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_Swag/pseuds/King_of_Swag





	1. ears

lmao got a mcyt hc thing might as well make a homestuck one. 

the trolls have animal like ears or like, not human ears. and they move around

Aradia: sheep like ears that are like, droopy n shit

Tavros: bull shaped, has a big tear from when he got mind controlled off a cliff

Sollux: pointy elf like ones but a bit longer

Karkat: droopy ones but not as long and more pointy

Nepeta: cat ones, like triangular, also some small cuts n shit

Kanaya: long and pointy like sollux's but longer

Terezi: like Kanaya's but very sharp

Vriska: pointy ones but kinda basic, also has cuts in em

Equius: horse like with a few tears

Gamzee: goat like ears, long n droopy

Eridan: obviously fins but with some rips n tears and yknow

Feferi: fins yknow


	2. dave n karkat

They're not very lovey lovey in the like stereotypical way. 

Karkat listens to Dave's music and totally doesn't actually like it, and in return Dave watches romcoms with Karkat that he totally doesn't enjoy. They both have issues obviously with like, emotions. So Karkat made them both lil signs for like if they need alone time so they don't need to verbally say it. Dave doesn't like physical touch very much but will still sometimes hold Karkat's hand. (totally didnt steal this from a comic that i keep rewatching a voft dubs video from) but Dave has a big jacket that's like a lil safety jacket, and when karkat is like upset or smthn he just climbs on in. karkat is insecure about his body(chub kat supremacy) so Dave just constantly compliments him. karkat wanted a cat but dave is allergic so they settled with a hairless cat. Dave is officially banned from the kitchen but also karkat isn't the best chef so John and Jade had to teach him. (jade grew up alone and has a garden so of course she's a good chef, and John's dad only makes cakes so he has to make his own food)


	3. dave n roxy(not romantic)

totally not projecting on Dave rn but i highly enjoy ftm Dave and Roxy. Bro is homophobic but like, not transphobic except only not against trans men. When Dave came out Bro was hyped cuz I also feel like Bro is sexist so yknow. When Roxy came out to Dave he took Roxy on a lil shopping trip and taught him Trans 101. They also always hype each other up and Roxy likes being called a dilf cuz its funny. Also Roxy is one of those people who looks weak but is actually rlly strong. They both love showing off their strength and like, imagine this

Roxy, Dave, John, and Karkat are having a lil get together. Karkat wanted to show John a trick and not even very loud was like "OH NO THIS JAR IS SO HARD TO OPEN!" and roxy n dave just SPRINT over and fight over who gets to save the damsel in jar distress. 

Roxy and Dirk have moments with Dave where they just teach him stuff Bro never did. Like playing catch, tying his shoes, swimming, that shit. Roxy had to stop Dirk from drowning Dave because "holding him under water isn't ironic"


End file.
